The following includes information that may be useful in understanding the present invention(s). It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art, or material, to the presently described or claimed inventions, or that any publication or document that is specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of shaving devices and more specifically relates to a lighted razor system.
2. Description of the Related Art
For most individuals, maintaining proper personal hygiene is essential to their well-being. Effective defense in the battles against germs and bacteria, hygiene rituals are important for making a person feel clean and fresh on a daily basis. Whether brushing the teeth after every meal, washing the hands after daily activities, or basking in a soothing tub of bath water after work, people practice a plethora of hygienic exercises that not only cleanse the body but also refresh the spirit. One hygiene ritual practiced by both men and women is shaving. The process of removing unwanted hair, shaving, is a custom that has been practiced throughout history. In fact, as early as the Bronze Age, men used primitive razors made of iron, bronze, and gold to shear away facial hair. In ancient Egypt, children as well as adults shaved their bodies from head to toe, as this entirely smooth appearance allowed them to remain cool in the sweltering climate while also halting the spread of disease. Shaving today is more of a cosmetic ritual, as the removal of excess body hair presents a well groomed appearance that is attractive and professional.
The standard tool used for removing unwanted hair is the razor. While offered in a vast array of varieties, from the simple straightedge to the advanced electric versions, the majority of adult consumers prefer to utilize a simple, handheld safety razor for their shaving needs. Featuring a disposable blade cartridge that easily snaps onto a metal or plastic handle, safety razors provide a close shave in an easy and expedient fashion. However, as convenient as these razors are for personal grooming, shaving with them can sometimes prove challenging, especially for those who shave while showering in order to save time. Enclosed within a curtain or door, the shower area is often dimly lit; even with a handy bath mirror at the ready, it can be difficult for users to clearly see where their razor is traveling. Thus, when shearing a large area of body hair in places that require it, such as the cheeks or the legs, it is not uncommon for shavers to experience a less-than-close cut, leaving behind stubble that must be run over again with the razor in order to achieve the desired smoothness.
Additionally, when men are attempting to sculpt a perfectly formed goatee or Van Dyke or women are endeavoring to shave the bikini area, precision can be difficult to attain in such a darkened environment. Not only can these shaving attempts result in ‘crooked’ hairlines and the accidental removal of hair the user wishes to keep, but they can also leave behind a painful and unattractive collection of cuts and nicks. This is not desirable.
Various attempts have been made to solve problems found in shaving device art. Among these are found in: U.S. Pat. No. 5,582,476 to James W. Hansen; U.S. Pat. No. 4,094,062 to Sotirios Papanikolaou; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,915,576 to Lisa M. Brzezinski. This prior art is representative of shaving means. None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the invention as claimed.
Ideally, a lighted razor system would be user-friendly and safe in-use and, yet may operate reliably and be manufactured at a modest expense. Thus, a need exists for a lighted razor system to permit lighted shaving means with illumination present such that accuracy in cutting and movement of a lighted razor assembly is improved in relation to a body surface of a user and to avoid the above-mentioned problems.